Diamond Eyes
by Concealed-Softness
Summary: After a mishap at a concert. Edward and Bella share an unexpected night filled with lust and passion. Suck At Reviews Just read and review please :


_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. First one shot fic. Hope you enjoy._

_Diamond Eyes_

"Once and for all time will see us realign diamonds reign across the sky shower me into the same realm"

The voice pounded against the surrounding speakers. The sticks beat the drums in rhythm.

Chino's hands gripped the microphone. His body curled in the most peculiar way, slouching as he belted the melodic notes.

My body swayed, his voice sending shivers up my spine. My hips rocked as the music fled through my blood.

The strangers surrounding me followed suit; letting the melody take them to never before reached places: A new high.

All it took was an inhaled scream, the crowd lurched. The oxygen decreasing, my mind hazed. The faces of the strangers blurred. My head spun into complete darkness.

"…I will lead us to the same realm…"

…

My bag of bones fell limp. I sensed the support of another. I could feel a soft material flush against my cheek.

I felt as if I were gliding, I could feel the warmth of the body clutch me tightly.

My lids fluttered as the crisp air struck my flesh. I was outside. The October air the beginnings of the falling season chilled my skin.

I watched as street lights became bright and then blurred as we passed.

I felt warmth once again, and the sound of something sealing shut reached my ears. I sensed the rush of wind as we crawled up something uneven.

The sound of something clasping caught my eardrums, as the hand that was grasping my cut up t-shirt released.

I saw a glowing as the body lightly placed me onto a plush material. I stared at the blurred face trying to find out who this mysterious being was. My lids felt heavy as I nodded off.

"Bella…"

I heard a soothing voice calling me, my lids felt so heavy and my throat so dry.

"Water…" I choked out.

I felt cold liquid flood in my mouth a little pouring over the edge of my lip and trailing down my chin.

I forced my eyes open.

Concerned piercing green eyes looking beneath long lashes met my own. My eyes faltered over the persons features. His strong jaw was slightly ajar as he stared, his bronze hair messing as he ran his lanky fingers through the locks. I stared in recognition,

"Edward…"

His dimples pulled as his grin spread. I smiled as I slowly sat up.

….

Edward Cullen, my Brother Emmett's best friend perched on his knees. His face lit in the florescence.

I'd known him my whole life.

He was the nice one of my brother's friends. Always asking me to join in when they played nerf football. Always telling me to sleep in the same room to play Nintendo and eat mini pizzas, and always tickling my feet when I'd start to nod off.

I smiled as I remembered our memories. He was my brother's best friend and I was uncontrollably attached to him like a child is to their blanket.

Edward was my safety blanket.

…...

My face flooded, my smile faded into embarrassment as realization dawned on me.

"I fainted at the best possible concert to ever happen in this shit hole of a town"

I hung my head in disappointment. I felt the warmth of his thumb as he pushed up my chin. He looked me straight in the face,

"Hey, don't worry about it, there will be more concerts"

"Deftones only plays every few years here, and this was their last one for a while, and I totally ruined it for you."

I felt guilty and extremely sorry.

He smiled,

"I don't care about that concert…"

"Yes you do." I cut him off.

I knew that was a lie one of our bonding experiences was chatting about how great Chino Moreno was and how talented the whole band was.

I sighed.

"Baby girl, I do not care about the concert I just care about you"

I loved when he called me baby girl, Edward met me when I was five years old and he was ten.

The first day he met me, he made up that nickname; and I absolutely adored it.

I blushed at the nickname; at the beginning I was happy my brother's friends even noticed me. Although when I grew boobs and realized how amazingly beautiful this boy was, was when I started to redden every time he called me such a name.

The words 'I just care about you' ran through my mind. I forbid them and tried to push it away.

I'd liked Edward since the beginning of high school, which was 5 years ago, I'll be grading this following year.

You'd think after that long the feelings would gradually decrease, better yet disappear. Yet it's like they're brought forth to the world everyday, stronger than ever.

I remember how welcoming in school he was, the other seniors looked at me like I was scum, yet Edward always would run up and pull me into a bear hug anytime he could.

I loved the way the senior girls looked in envy as Edward would cuddle me.

Being the most attractive male in school had Edward laying any girl he took an interest too.

I was never that girl, although I always wished I was.

….

I sighed,

"What's up?" He asked in concern.

I just shook my head and grinned, brushing all my feelings aside.

"What time is it?" I questioned

"12:30am" he responded lazily as he got up and moved to sit beside me on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" I looked at the side of his jaw as he switched the CD player on. Chino's voice flew through the speakers, penetrating my ears.

He shrugged and sheepishly grinned at me,

"What are you in the mood for?" I grabbed his hand and walked us into the kitchen.

I opened all the cupboard doors and stared at him.

"Kraft dinner?" we both spoke at the same time.

I blushed and he grinned. I moved to grab a pot as he rushed and grabbed two boxes.

We each took turns stirring the noodles,

"Bella you gotta let them cook, you're not supposed to stir it every ten seconds"

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to stirring.

"Bella Swan that was a big mistake"

I swiftly turned around and glared at him, his eyes narrowed, as soon as he jumped off the counter I was running.

I rushed into the living room and looped around the coffee table. He simply jumped on the table and tackled me to the ground.

I giggled as he pinched at my sides, knowing since childhood that was my weakness.

He pinned me to the ground and hovered over top of me as I squirmed underneath him.

He laughed "Bella your face is so… red!"

"Well you try having someone attack you and tickle you to the point you feel like you're going to explode in laughing fits!" I yelled.

Remembering a wrestling move my brother had shown me so long ago I grabbed his arm and with all my force and flipped us over.

I lightly scraped my finger nail across his belly, his absolute weakness.

I clasped my legs around his waist as he struggle beneath me, his arms kept breaking through the pin I had on his wrists above his head.

I lurched forward grasping as much of his wrists as possible.

….

Edwards Perspective

Here I am wrestling with my best friend's sister on the floor of my four story apartment, which I share with her brother. Bella scrambled above me, her body rubbing roughly against my own.

It wasn't till she lurched forward, her soft breasts rubbing gently across my face that my stomach tingled.

Realization must have dawned on her that she did so as her face reddened. She squirmed above my waist. Her core rubbed gently across my member.

I growled, my cock growing harder.

…

Bella's Perspective

Edward stared at me, my face flushed.

'I just rubbed my breasts across his face' I panicked.

The thought of his lips sucking my swollen breasts flooded my brain.  
The wonderful fantasy hardening my nipples,

I hung my head in embarrassment.

I shifted slightly to feel something hard against my inner thigh, Edward grumbled beneath me.

The noise sending spasms all the way to my core.

I shot my head up to see Edward staring at the ceiling, his cheeks flushed with a light pink.

I smiled.

"Hey?" I said shyly.

His gaze fell on mine. His iris's slightly darker than usual.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do…that" I slurred.

My cheeks rosining as I spoke.

He grinned,

"I'm sorry that I reacted like that Bella, you know I wouldn't do that intentionally…"

My body shut down, I knew he wouldn't do it intentionally. I'm just his best friends little sister.

I saddened as disappointment shoved against my chest.

"…I mean it's hard to not get affected when a beautiful girl like you is on top of me"

I furrowed my brow, 'Beautiful'.

I allowed my gaze to find his eyes. He stared at me sheepishly.

I grinned "You think I'm…beautiful?"

He smiled widely "Of course I think you're beautiful you always have been, If you weren't my best friend's sister I'd be all over you" he laughed.

That's all it took.

…..

I dipped my body until it gently connected with his chest.

My lips softly brushed his. My heart pounded,

I sat back up as Edward stared at me, his eyes startled and large.

His chest heaved. His hands quickly clutched my waist as he crushed me against his body. His lips hungrily met my own.

His tongue brushed against my lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips. His tongue urgently roamed my mouth, meeting mine as we battled for dominance. His hand slowly traced circles up my back. My body melted into his chest. His other hand skimmed my stomach, his fingers tracing lines up my body. His hand reached my breast softly rubbing above the material of my shirt. My panties moistened. I clenched my thighs together in an attempt of relief. My breathing raced as I ran my fingers through his bronze locks.

I could feel the bellows of my stomach tingling as I rocked my moist heat against his jeans.

A wave of pleasure drove through me as I grinded against him.

I moaned into his mouth, I needed more friction.

I parted our lips, rushing to pull off the cut up Deftones t- shirt.

My breast spilled above the cups of the black lace as Edward's mouth dove for the bare skin.

His hands brushed behind my back and unclasped the lacy black bra. I took deep breaths as he stared into my eyes and slid the straps down my arms.

…..

Edwards Perspective

'I shouldn't be doing this, she's just so irresistible, but she's my best friend's sister…' I stared at her swollen breasts as I slid her lacey bra to the floor beside us. Her breasts bounced in sink as she breathed deeply.

'Fuck it'

My head dove to her soft tits, running my fingers along her peaked nipple. My mouth reached the other. My lips grasped and sucked against her taught tip. Her hands slid down my body, making me shiver.

She grabbed my shirt and tugged the hem. I reluctantly released her as she pulled my shirt above my head.

I rushed back to my position as Bella's hands roamed along my chest and down my abs. She moaned as I pinched her nipple with my fingers. Her hands left my chest, I missed them immediately as they were no where to be found on my body.

I glanced at her face as I released her breasts; she moaned loudly her body shaking against mine.

I stared down to find her little palm down her jeans.

She thrust against her hand as she gasped for air. Grunting as her head fell backwards, her back arching pushing her soft breasts into my chest. I grunted my cock grew painful as I watched her nibble on her bottom lip. She was driving me crazy.

…..

Bella's perspective

I needed the friction, my thrusts against Edwards thigh weren't enough. I shoved my hands down my panties and found my swollen clit.

I thrust into my hand as my wet heat gently moved against my palm. I rushed a finger into my entrance, gasping at the sensation.

I could feel cold air swirling around my hardened nipples as Edward released me. I wanted to look at him and ask him why he stopped.

But I couldn't stop, the pleasure was too much.

I moaned loudly, gasping for air as I quickened my pace.

Edward groaned the feeling of his erect cock beneath me twitched.

I let my head fall forward as I nibbled on my bottom lip, trying to hold back my moans.

….

Edwards Perspective

Bella's doe eyes stared full of lust at me. Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as her back arched. I couldn't handle it anymore.

I flipped us over. Bella's wanting eyes stared into my own. I gently kissed her lips and silently removed her hand. She whimpered as her hand left its own comfort. She gently nibbled on her lip as I grasped her fingers and ran my tongue a long them. Bella nearly cried in pleasure as she stared at me.

"I promise baby I'll do a lot more than make you whimper" I smirked.

I unclasped her tight black jeans and slid them down her thighs.

…..

Bella's Perspective

I was shaking with nerves as Edward slid my pants down my legs. I pursed my lips as I stared at his dark eyes.

"Ed…ward" I stuttered.

He stopped moving, his eyes filled with worry.

My cheeks flushed as I rushed the words out "This is my first time..."

He smiled at me, "We can stop…"

"No!

"I want this Edward, please fuck me" I replied in what I tried to make out as a seductive voice, it must have worked as Edward growled and yanked my jeans off and tossed them across the room.

He picked me up and wrapped my bare legs around his torso, I grasped his shoulders.

"What are you doing" I furrowed my brow.

"Like hell I'm fuckin' you on the ground baby girl, you're going to thrive and cum in my bed" He grinned.

I shuttered at his words, my pussy getting even wetter against his lower belly.

"Someone's excited, hey baby?"

I blushed at his words.

"God I love when you blush" He growled as we tumbled onto his bed.

…..

Edward's Perspective

Bella grinned at me as she lay half naked on my queen sized plush mattress.

I kissed my way up her thigh, she giggled as she stared at me beyond her soft tits.

I reached the small lace material that covered her moist heat. I grasped it with my teeth and slid it down her long legs. I stared at her bare pussy, as her arousal dripped down her inner thighs. I moaned as I stared,

"You're so wet for me babe,"

She moaned as my tongue teased her pussy's lips, I spread her legs and tasted her. She gasped in pleasure as her head fell back onto the mattress. I plunged my tongue into her wet heat, she tasted so… delicious. Bella's fingers found my hair as she grasped my locks, bucking uncontrollably into my face. Her back arched as my fingers found her swollen clit. Her body began to shake,

"Wait for me baby"

She nodded her head as she moaned. I maneuvered and positioned myself at her entrance. My lips found hers and our tongues collided.

I moaned into her mouth as her tongue roamed mine and tasted herself beyond my lips.

I couldn't wait any longer my cock twitched as the tip felt her warm depths.

"I can't wait any longer, please?"

She simply nodded, bracing herself.

…

Bella's Perspective

I grasped Edward's shoulders as his hard shaft pushed gently into my sex. I whimpered in excruciating pain.

He stopped and stared at me,

"Please move Edward!" I nearly screamed.

He began thrusting slowly into me, his moans making my stomach tingle.

"You're so fucking tight, you feel so good Bella"

The pain slowly numbed, the feeling of him inside me started to feel good.

I began bucking into him as he thrust his hard cock inside me.

His mouth fell to my breast, the other he teased with his fingers. I moaned biting my lip.

His pace grew faster, my breasts bouncing as I met his thrusts.

My body began to spasm as his member pounded into me.

I moaned my walls clenching around his cock, milking him as he burst inside me. I shook as I began to squirt over his stomach.

I screamed his name as I came. He collapsed on top of me, sticky with sweat. He rolled us over so I was on top of him. I regained my breathing as I perched my head on my hands. We smiled at each other,

….

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming!" the recognized voice boomed across the room. Edward and I spun around to stare at my brother with his arm draped around his girlfriend Rosalie both staring at us with wide eyes.

"Emmett!" Edward and I yelled as we frantically searched for a blanket to cover ourselves.

He stared at us his one eyebrow cocked.

I sighed. 'Shit.'

"What the fuck man?" Emmett asked in confusion.

Edward just wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Well Emmett this is what a couple does…" Edward simply replied.

I stared at Edward in confusion 'Couple?'

"Well that is, if you'd like to be my girlfriend Bella?" He smiled at me.

I mounted him kissing him hard on the lips,

I turned to stare at Emmett, "Unless you want to see your best friend and your sister fuck I suggest you leave"

"I'm gone" He yelled closing the door.

"I'm happy for you two!" he screamed his voice muffled by the closed door as he walked towards his room with Rosalie trailing beside him.

I stared at Edward, he smiled widely at me.

"Well he took that one well" Edward simply spoke.

"Ready for round two babe" I replied not waiting for a response as I crashed my lips into his.

End.

_Disclaimer: Okay so yeah. This was my first one shot, go easy. I am uncontrollably in love with Deftones. So I thought it'd be a good idea to put my favorite band and favorite couple together in one story __so yeah this is this. Read and Post me a review please and thanks. My other stories, well you see they're going somewhere, I think. Just give me time. Sorry Guys. Love you all!_

_Concealed,,_


End file.
